The Night Before the Play
by Eve4000
Summary: Do you wonder what happened the night before the school play? Well, here's my story. R+R
1. Introduction

The Night Before The Play  
  
By: Eve K. Lily  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, here's another story, one I hope to finish this time. I'll finish the others, but I need an idea for those two. So, here it goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
"Grandpa, do you think I'll do a good job as Romeo?" nervous Arnold asked. He looked down at his shoes as he stood up. He just got the part 4 days ago and he just found out that Helga was going to play Juliet. Since it was the night before the school play of Romeo & Juliet, everyone was helping Arnold with his part and the fact that Juliet had to be the bully that hated his guts. Grandpa Phil looked at his nine-year-old grandson with the cornflower hair. "I don't see why not, short-man; you've been practicing long and hard and you're really good at this sort of thing," a mischievous smile crept up Phil's face, "I just want to see how you kiss!" "Grandpa!"  
  
"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, oh boy!" "C'mon, Dad, I have to learn my lines by tomorrow night," a tired Helga complained. She just got the part of Juliet that afternoon; her plan worked perfectly. So what if she had to go though extremes, such as get though Mr. Simmons, make a messed up dress, figure out what to say to convince the girls to drop out, tell Lila her deepest, darkest secret, and learn all her lines by tomorrow night? It was all going to be worth it. She would be Juliet, Arnold would be Romeo, and they actually kiss several times on stage! It was her dreams come true.  
  
"Fine, fine!" an irritated Bob Pataki yelled. I never wanted Helga to do this, Big bob thought, all I want her to do is get good grades and leave me the hell alone! I bet Olga would have never done this.  
  
Actually, she will someday, but that's an entirely different story.  
  
"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow.  
  
"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."  
  
"What shall I swear by?"  
  
"Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."0  
  
"If my heart's dear love-"  
  
"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be. Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!"  
  
"Helga," Bob interrupted, "It's 11 p.m. You have to go to sleep for tomorrow." "But, Dad, I didn't finish learning my lines."  
  
Big Bob thought for a moment, reached into his pocket, pulled out a tape cassette, and threw it to Helga. She caught it, looked down at it, and looked up, puzzled. "It's a tape of all of Juliet's lines. Just put it on when you're about to go to sleep."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Helga replied. She started walking up the stairs, and then paused. "G'night." Bob smiled. "G'night, Helga." He watched Helga run up the stairs and into her room.  
  
Arnold was looking over his lines one last time before he had to go to bed. He was frustrated that he couldn't remember all his lines. Grandpa Phil could see that. "So, you're mad because you can't get your lines right, right?" "Yeah. So many words, only one night."  
  
Phil thought for a moment, fished in his pocket, pulled out a tape cassette, and threw it to Arnold. He caught it, looked down at it, and looked up, confused. "It's a tape of all of Romeo's lines. Just put it on when you're about to go to sleep."  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa," Arnold replied. He started walking up the stairs, and then paused. "G'night." Phil smiled. "G'night, short-man." He watched Arnold run up the stairs and into his room. "I'm such a wily, old coot," he laughed as he went to his bedroom at about 11 o' clock. 


	2. The Big Change

Chapter 1  
  
Helga woke up in a strange place. She was wearing a light pink nightgown, covered in light pink sheets, and surrounded by a light pink canopy. She sat up and felt something brush against her neck; she touched it and found out it was her hair. She never wore her hair down, except for one Valentine's Day night, but that wasn't intentional.  
  
She opened the canopy, stepped out, and walked to the mirror. I look like I'm 14, Helga thought as she examined herself; and surely enough, she did. She was taller, skinnier, and her bosom had enlarged. She turned around and screamed, "WHAT THE.?" Her room was HUGE! She had a pink carpet, and a step out balcony. From this, she knew she was loaded.  
  
"Robert, o' my word, we'll not carry coals."  
  
Who is that? Helga wondered. She walked to the balcony and looked over. She saw two guys who looked like Robert and Joey. In fact, they were Robert and Joey! She got closer and listened harder.  
  
"No, for then we should be colliers," Robert responded.  
  
"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw."  
  
"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar."  
  
"I strike quickly, being moved."  
  
"But thou art not quickly moved to strike."  
  
"A dog of the house of Montague moves me."  
  
"To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away."  
  
"A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's."  
  
"Who art the Montagues?" Helga questioned out loud. "For he spake Old English. I am also! What twist of dimensions hath we entered in order of us to talk fluently in this deceased language?"(I am not good at old English at all.) She was extremely confused so she lied down.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a major fight, a sword fight! She ran to the balcony as she heard Sid scream, "Part, fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do," as he beat down their swords. Then Curly came in and challenged with this, "What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death." "I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me," Sid responded "What," Curly screamed, "drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee: Have at thee, coward!" Then those two started fighting! Ooh! Drama! Helga thought as she watched on. All of a sudden a citizen shouted, "Clubs, bills, and partisans! Strike! Beat them down! Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!"  
  
All of a sudden Bob and Miriam came in and Bob screamed, "What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!" and Miriam responded, "A crutch, a crutch! why call you for a sword?" What the.? Helga thought as she listened on. Bob rolled his eyes and bellowed, "My sword, I say! Old Montague is come, And flourishes his blade in spite of me." Then an old couple came out from the house next door. To us they looked like Arnold's grandparents. To Helga, they were perfect strangers. The man said, "Thou villain Capulet," then turned to the woman and struggled, "Hold me not, let me go." The lady responded, "Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe." Helga rushed downstairs to see it closer. 


End file.
